Land of Beasts
An: Welcome to Knowere, a strange new world. Every now and again, it syncs with our world, and those who are unfortunate enough to die in that short time get sent here. Humans are turned in one of the Beastkin. They adapt to their new life, even forgetting normal human habits and pick up their kin's more animal-like mentality and their culture. Eventually, they forget their pervious lives, but by then, they have build something new in this new world The Wolkin The sound of shattering glass was all Lyra could remember from the crash, then she... the beeps of life support systems. Her eyes wouldn't open, the pain faded and flared until she heard a long drone. She was dead, she knew that, but then she felt something below her, cold, damp earth. Suddenly she felt a lot more, the sound of running water, the smell of the cold, crisp air. Her eyes opened slowly, she was in a forest, tall oak trees stood around her. A slight mist hung over the ground, a rising sun just barely peeking through the treeline. "I-is this heaven?" Nothing replied, and suddenly the thought of being alone in this forest settled into her head. She stood up, and screamed. Her arms were covered in grey fur, hew fingernails replaced with claws. Her legs were much the same, as if they were stockings. The fur was also on her body, but had left some of her tan skin. She felt her face, which, was still normal, but her ears, and morphed into a furred and pointed version of themselves. A furred tail was brushing next to her leg, as if in confirmation "W-what the hell?!" She pulled at the fur, but the pain that came from that action told her it was very real. She began to breathe heavily. Her panic was luckily ended by the rustling sound that her new ears picked up. she turned and faced the source. Out of the brush, a woman appeared. She looked to be in her late twenties, she had jet black, short hair, and glowing yellow eyes. Lyra saw that she also was soon sort of wolf creature like her, her fur and tail was the same color as her hair. Lyra's main concern at the moment however was the spear the woman was pointing at her. She regarded Lyra with a glare of intimidation. "Who sent you, runt?!" She said, shoving the spear closer to her chest. "Well? Speak whelp!" "I-i don't know what your-" The woman left her finger to silence her. "Zulf's territory has markers everywhere, so don't give me any of that." "W-who's Zulf?" Lyra asked. The woman tilted her head, her mouth slightly open. "Have you hit your head? Zulf is my mate, he's the one who carved out this forest for the wolkin, didn't your pack tell you?" "I don't have a pack, I-" she began to cry. " I'm supposed to be dead." She told the story of her death (stopping to inform the woman of human things like cars and hospitals.) Lyra, felt the fur of the Wolkins arm around her neck. "I'm sorry, I suppose I didn't make a proper introduction. My name is Zia, and you are?" "Lyra." Zia suddenly got in close and inhaled. "As I thought, you really don't have a pack." Lyra looked at her. "What?" "You believe me?" The woman shrugged. "Of course I do, a wolkin is never without her pack's scent. Here, smell me." She offered up her arm expectantly. Lyra looked hesitantly, but she took the offer. She smelled like pine trees, but it was mixed with three other scents that she couldn't identify. Something clicked in Lyra's brain. "You live with three people." She declared. It was so naturally, like taking a breath now. A sense of euphoria went through her head. "Zulf and children." Zia agreed. "Come with me, I believe you'll make a good addition to the pack. Lyra began to feel.. odd. While she was grateful for the offer, another part of her begged for it. "Really?" She weakly asked. "Of course, you're wolkin now. I will teach you all there is to know." "Yes, I will join your pack!" Lyra blurted. Zia smiled and scratched the girl's new ears. It felt so nice, Lyra now was confident she had made the right choice. "First rule; Zulf and I are the alphas. you let us eat first, you follow our orders." Lyra nodded, it was so obvious to her now. Her tail wagged as she nodded. They began moving to her new home, the old slowly fading from memory. ---- Lyra adjusted quickly, Zulf took a shine to her. She was like a second daughter to him. His son, Ridley, also liked her. At first they were friends, but during the winter moons, they began to desire one another. Zia gave them her blessings, and Zulf gave them their own part of the wood. Lyra soon forgot the human world. She had bigger concerns now, hunting with Ridley, cooking, and now being pregnant with their children. Lyra stroked her pregnant stomach. She felt a kick and smiled. "Strong like it's father, " she whispered. She heard her mate howl, and quickly howled back. He would bring her food soon. Lyra tried remember her first days as wolkin, unable to recall anything else. She would teach her children better than her old pack, they didn't teach her anything about being Wolkin. Lyra began to tear up. She knew something was missing, something that ended with a lot of pain, people who loved her. Then she saw Ridley, he was a handsome wolkin, brown hair and fur. Skinny body, and a beautiful grin. She shook herself. The past was past. She had him, and soon, his child. She smiled at her mate as he dragged the prey, two pigeons, to a wooden spit. Her mind told her to forget the past, and she willingly obeyed. The Simikin It was over, finally it was over. Saki could at least take solace in that. She made sure they wouldn't find her body, at least not before the note. No more flowers at her desk, notes and threats being shoved into her locker, no more accusations, just peace. It was quick, just a sharp pain in the neck, then nothing. Then why did she feel so horrible? She realized she was somehow still conscious, but she couldn't see anything. Was this the afterlife? Was this limbo until she reincarnated? Slowly though, a strange peace overcame her mind. Saki felt so tried, she felt like she was going to sleep for one last time and she allowed it to take her. It only lasted a few minutes to her. Suddenly and slowly, she began to feel again. She felt a low chill, dead leaves were below her back, and the feeling of being poked by two sticks. Groggily, Saki tried to get up, the stick poking suddenly stopped. "Eek! Kozaru, I told you she was alive!" A female voice shrieked. "Ah come on! I couldn't tell. It's an honest mistake, Oita!" A male voice replied The voices began to bicker with one another, as Saki sat up and rubbed her eyes. A blurry vison of two people arguing was in front of her, she saw brown-green plants, bamboo she assumed. This was not the afterlife she was expecting. "W-where am I?" They stopped, their attentions focused on her. "Oh, uh, Hi!" The female one said, getting closer. "I'm Oita, and this," She said patting the shape on her right's back. "Is my twin brother Kozaru." They bowed. "M-y name is name is-" Her vison cleared right up right there, and Saki was sure her eyes grew wide as she examined the two figures in front over her. Grey hair-no fur- ran along their arms and legs, they weren't wearing any clothes, fur covering them for that. Matching, messy hair was on both of their heads. Behind them, short monkey tails waved back and forth. She sat there unsure of what to say. "Well?" Oita asked. "What are you?!" "That's a pretty weird name." Kozaru replied. "We're simikin," the monkey-girl replied. "Same as you." A chill ran down her spine, she lifted her arm and found that Oita was right. She found her feat had become a second pair of hands. "What?! Oh nonono!" If their were gods, she imagined they must be laughing. "Hey, stranger?" Kozaru asked. Saki noticed she was crying. "Don't cry, j-just tell us what's wrong." "Everything! I'm dead, I... I..." She broke down. She told them everything, she didn't know why, but something told her that she should be honest with them, that they were... friends? Yes that was it. She told them how she died, and why. She had a crush on the track-star at her highschool, but a few bullies found out. They spread rumors about her before, but this was far worse than usual; especially since the track star was another girl. Her reputation plummeted, students began to leave a flower at her desk every morning, Shoved notes in her locker, anything to drive her away. She should have told her parents, she knew, but she couldn't say it. She smiled and tried to be happy for them, but eventually... She took the plunge. Her fellow simikins where stunned into silence. "... Humans seem so mean." Kozaru said at last. "Just because you like another girl?" Oita asked sadly. Crying, Saki nodded. "Your very pretty Saki," Oita said. " Y-you can stay with our troop." "Your troop?" Saki asked. "Y-yeah, it's like a really big family. Please, come back with us, I-I want to try to help you." Kozaru said "Yeah, I promise we'll make you happy." Instincts told her to say yes, she needed this family. "Sure, it'll take soon getting used to though..." ---- Saki sat at behind Oita, grooming her fur. She wasn't paying much attention to the task as she was busy thinking. "Hey, you missed a tick." "Huh, oh sorry." Saki blushed. She was lucky it was just the two of them doing this and not a group grooming, that would have been a bit embarrassing. She found the idea odd, but her instincts told her to try, and she found that she loved it. "What's the matter? Still bummed Kozaru moved to another troop?" "No, I was thinking about my parents." Saki said. "They'd hardly recognize me now. I wondered how they're doing?" "I don't know, honestly I hope they recovered like you did." 'Recover' was subjective, it seemed more as if she forgot what had happened, like she was always apart of the troop. "I wonder if I'll be as good a parent as they were, mating seasons is coming up after all." "Of course, but you don't exactly need to go after a guy your first time." Saki looked at the now blushing Oita and smiled. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" "J-just until we get some better looking guys!" She blurted. Saki smiled, Oita had a crush on her. That was the rumor at grooming everyone talked about. Saki loved Oita, she was her closest friend now. If she wanted to get closer, well, she wasn't going to stop her. Finally, a place to be herself, Saki's only regret was that she could never tell her parents, at times she would cry about her family and wished she never took her own life. Being in the troop had caused that to past, now at her lover's side she is content. Leonkin Leah never saw it coming. Her father told her that their little hunting trip to Africa would be safe, but neither of them would have expected to end up in a plane crash. Leah died instantly, but her father managed to survive. Leah felt odd for just a moment, suddenly the world turned black and she couldn't move. W-what hap...pnend? ''Suddenly, she began to lose consciousness. She never knew that she had died, to her it was as if some higher power had decided to throw an off switch on her life. The first thing she noticed when she began to wake was the hot, humid air, and the buzz of insects. Leah was so confused, she began to try to stand up and get her bearings. "O-kay when did the plane land? Wait, where the hell is the plane?!" She found herself in a savannah, long yellow grass surrounded her, the sun was in the middle of the sky at this time, and barely a cloud in the sky. ''No wreckage she thought to her self, but then she noticed her arm. She often out her hand under her chin when she was thinking, an odd little habit that she never really noticed. This time her arm was covered in blonde hair that went from her elbow to her hands. Her legs had the same thing; her light brown skin turned to blonde fur. She saw a long cat's tail swinging behind her, and her ears had turned into small, roundish shape. "What the friggen hell?!" She screamed. "This is- What the hell IS this?!" She gritted her teeth. What happened? where's dad? Where's the plane? Who the hell decided to turn me into some crappy anime character Her thoughts were interrupted by something rustling in the grass. Leah glared at the general direction of the noise, she felt something shift in her hands and feet, but she stood her ground. Something told her to stare whatever it was down. Something she was more than ready to do. "Look there Seble, the little kitten took out her claws." A feminine voice called out from the left. "Aw, she's so cute! Can I keep her Makeda?" Another female voice said. Leah started stepping back, until she bumped into something warm, turning around she found herself face to face with a tall, muscular woman that was also whatever the hell Leah was now. She gave her a stern frown, a single cat-like eye stared at her, the left eye having a nasty scar that seemed to have blinded it. "Shut it you two, she just another nomad." The woman said. The other voices came out of the brush, two other lioness women, both shorter and leaner than the tall one. "Sorry then little cub." The one on the left said. "We're just having some fun with her, the poor little thing." The one on the left cooed mockingly at her. "I am not little! Where the hell am I?" "I dunno." The tall one said in a bored tone. "We're wanderers, looking for a new home. I assume you're the same?" Leah glared at her. "No, I want to know why I was in a plane one moment and why I'm suddenly in a savannah talking to you." "What is a plane?" The Lion women interviewed her for a good hour at least a good hour. The Leonkin, as they called themselves, listen to her tale with interest. "Hmm," Makeda, the tall one though it over. "She's bonkers," Seble, the smallest one said. "Metal is to heavy to fly!" "Or, she could have a very active imagination." Lerato, the one form the right said. "No, and no." Leah said as she crossed her arms. "That happened, I swear on my life." "I believe her, she's clearly not used to our ways." The two girls looked at her in shock, while Leah gave a smug smile. "That means I- We'll teach her how to be a proper Leonkin." "What?!" The old one-eyed Leonkin smiled. "Well, I'm fresh out of air planes as you called them, it's not like you can go back to being a 'Hughmin' either. So, you might as well get used to it." "B-but a pride won't just let four new females in! Three was already a gamble with three!" Seble whined. Makeda scowled. "I won't let an innocent cub stay out here by herself, a pride is the right of everyone, even the Hyaekin have there 'packs!" Lerato looked at Makeda with concern. "I-is this about-" Whatever she was about to say Makeda glared at her. "No. DROP. IT." Leah thought about it for a moment, she knew in her heart that she would never see her home again. But, something called her to Makeda's offer. "I suppose I have no choice." Leah said. Makeda smiled and gave her a hug, Leah was taken aback by this at first, but she eventually returned it. ---- They stopped at under an old tree, and cooked their catch of four little birds Leah didn't recognize. They were picked clean quickly, Seble and Lerato found a place to sleep and did so. Leaving Leah and Makeda alone with a small fire. "So, how was your first day, Leah?" "Hectic, that's for sure." Leah grumbled. "Thanks for taking me with you." "You're welcome." Madeka replied. Silence overlook the camp. "So, is being in a pride important to leonkins?" Madeka nodded. "Very, it's a family, it's a home, it's a purpose. Some choose to be nomads, but having a pride is means having safety and security." "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up like this?" Makeda grimaced. "When I was younger, my mate and I lived with four other females and another male. I had his child, a little female we called Tumaini. She... She would've been about your age now. One day my mate was challenged by a rival and his own pride for his territory. I fought by his side, but for my trouble I lost my left eye. Haile was... he was killed. The rival then ordered his... ordered..." She burst into tears "His children killed as well! He called it natural law, they held me back as they did the deed! I fled as soon as I could, looking for another place to accept me." Leah wiped her eyes on her fur. "I'm so sorry, I s-shouldn't have asked." Madeka took a shaky breath. "N-no, I'm fine. It's just I've been wandering for so long..." She looked to the night sky. "It's late. You should go to sleep little cub." "If you say so, good night." Leah said as she joined her the other two leonkin. "Sleep well, Leah." She said softly. "I will teach you how to use your claws, I swear on my life." ---- Makeda proudly smiled at Leah. The pride leader, Askiya, had told them they could join if they had brought back a wildebeest for their supper. Makeda led the hunt, and Leah got the killing blow. Makeda spoke with Askiya, while Leah and the others socialized with his mates. Leah stayed silient during the conversation, unsure of what to say. She felt a tapping on her back, "Um, excuse me?" Leah turned and found that her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was a handsome young man, with dark brown hair, muscular body, but a sheepish look on his face. "Are you one of new members?" One of the older woman snickered."Denndi, have some confidence!" "Mother! now isn't uh-" Leah turned to face the women who was laughing. "I'm just teasing sweetie." Leah turned back to the boy, now nervously scratching his head. "Yes, I'm one the of new people. My name is Leah." Seble placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Seble, and the third one there is Lerato." "Nice to meet you." "Yeah, it's um, nice to meet you too." He wouldn't look them in the eye, Leah was reminded of... she was... The thought left her. "I'm going to sleep, see you guys in the morning." Denndi said at last, then walked back to another area, glancing behind him every now and then. "Well, he's nice." Leah said, a small smile forming on her face. His mother beamed, the other woman looking uncomfortable. "He's a good kid. Maybe a bit of a softy though." Lerato nodded. "Does he have any other children?" "One on the way." She replied, causing the other woman to look away. "What's wrong?" Leah asked. "Ah, Mosa is sad because she can no longer hunt. She loves it more than anything." The other woman nodded. Seble smiled. "So, I guess we'll just have to share Denndi eh?" Lerato nodded. "Guess so. But remember another male might join." "What are you talking about?" They giggled, to Leah's embarrassment. "Leah, he's the only leonkin that's around our age. He's perfect for our mate." Seble explained. "Oh," Leah laid her ears down in embarrassment. polygamy, basically. ''She thought. At first the idea sseemed wrong to her, but then her mind switched tracts; ''It's not bad, lots of cultures had polygamy be a tenet. Besides, Seble and Lerato are my friends. We share meals and sleeping spots, sharing a mate will bring us closer. A yawn shook Leah out of "her" thoughts. Seble just lied down and went to sleep on the spot. Lerato followed suit, and then Denndi's mother. Leah yawned, "good night Mosa." Then collapsed on the grass. Mosa regarded the sleeping leonkins, already they began to snore. She knew that her mate was asleep, but knew that the oldest of the new comers and his newest possible mate was going to sleep with the rest of the females. When Makeda arrived and found all of the women besides Mosa asleep, she greeted her. "What is wrong? I would think that you would be snoring like a warthog by now. " " I wanted to talk to you, what did my mate say about me?" Madeka shrugged. "Good huntress, joined his pride a year ago, and very kind. What of it?" "I was worried he might of told you that-" "your not carrying his child, just a nomad's" The one eyed woman finished. " He told me that as well. I do not hold it against you." "Oh," she gasped. "I loved him dearly, and when he approac he'd me after all those moons..."silence hung in the air for a moment before the she asked. "How did you raise your children?" "They aren't mine." Madeka said simply. "Oh, but I thought you told As-" "I did have one mate, but he died. Seble and Lerato were with me for 6 moons, Leah for 2." She smiled. "Leah was practically a cub though, I had to teach her everything myself. As long as you have some confidence, your child will be fine." "Wait, Leah was a cub in a woman's body until a few moons ago? How?" Makeda sighed. "Now that is a long story, just sleep and perhaps I'll tell you in the morning. ---- Leah dreamed of hunting prey with Seble and Lerato, bringing down a zebra and bringing it back to Denndi. She dreamed about watching the sun rise and fall, Turing the Savannah into beautiful colors. She knew something was missing, but thoughts of playing and hunting distracted her mind until it went away. Makeda told her she would make a proper leonkin female; a provider of food, a warrior, a servant of all in the pride, and it had taken a firm grip on her heart. Ursukin